1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus of an ink-jet type or the like, and more particularly to a structure of a main frame to house a main part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image recording apparatus of an ink-jet type, a thermal-head type or the like is such that as disclosed in JP-A-11-246055 (see FIG. 1 and FIG. 5) or JP-A-2001-260475 (see FIGS. 1 to 4), cylindrical guide shafts to support a carriage carrying a recording head in such a manner that the carriage can reciprocate in a main scanning direction, a paper feed roller, a paper discharge roller, and the like are disposed in the inside of a box-type main frame made of a metal plate and fixed in a synthetic resin housing of the image recording apparatus. Both ends of these shafts are attached to right and left side plates of the main frame so as to be pivotally supported.
Besides, the structure is such that a paper feed cassette is housed at the lower side in the main frame to be capable of being pulled out and inserted, and after a sheet is transported to the lower surface of the recording head through the paper feed roller and a U-turn-shaped transporting passage and is recorded, the sheet is discharged to the front side of the housing.
Further, JP-A-2002-254746 (see FIG. 1 and FIG. 3) discloses that a pair of guide plates which support a carriage and can reciprocate it in a main scanning direction are integrally provided in a main frame.